


For the Better

by MintStory



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintStory/pseuds/MintStory
Summary: A simple re-write of the scene where Ryuji, Haru, the protagonist and Morgana go to see Shido's speech at Yongen-Jaya Station.





	For the Better

With a slam of the door and the sound of the motor becoming softer, Masayoshi Shido’s car had left Yongen-Jaya Station after he insulted three Phantom Thieves and a boy he failed to have assassinated. 

“What a piece of shit.” Ryuji muttered with a grunt, watching the fancy brown-orange car grow more distant. “So whaddya think after seein’ him in person?”

Akira took a deep breath. The memory of handcuffs being placed on his arms while that disgusting man veered back at his victim with a wicked smirk etched itself back into his mind. He swears it could be there for longer than it was after the arrest. Some crazy twist of fate had decided Akira had not had enough of him.

“He’s why I got arrested.” Akira hangs his head while speaking. He can feel the need to fight back tears as the memory becomes ever pervasive.

“Wait… He’s the jerk you told us about before…!?” Ryuji’s eyes grew to their widest yet taking in the truth. “The same guy!? For real!? Seriously!?”

“You’re sure… aren’t you?” Haru’s worry could never have been displayed as greatly as she stared at her love, knowing she had been face to face with the man that tainted his record forever.

“Shido’s the one who ruined your life…” Morgana could hardly say anything else. He too, was dumbfounded.

“Holy shit… I don’t believe it…” A frustrated mumble left Ryuji’s lips as Morgana sighed with anger.

“He really did ruin everything, huh?” Haru spoke in an undertone. “I’m so sorry…”

“No.” Akira choked out, the tears having found their way out of his eyes and onto the brick flooring of the station. He looks back at Haru. “He didn’t ruin my life.”

“Huh?” She looks back, too, surprised, worried, and whichever other emotions settled over her. They were coming and going too fast to count.

His hands move to gently cradle her face as he locks eyes with Haru. His vision blurred from the rapidly forming tears. With a shivering sigh, he repeats himself, “He didn’t ruin my life.”

The onslaught of emotions increases twofold as she comes to understand what he means. Her eyes too, begin to well up. She reaches to cup his cheeks. “Akira-kun…”

She had no reason to doubt him at all, but if she had any, the subsequent kiss relinquished them all. His lips are soft, kind, moroseful, yet motivating. She felt her rebellious spirit flare like never before. The kiss she returned him all but promised she would help set things right.

They pulled back at the same time. Neither said anything about their newfound resolve, but the loving gaze and determined nod they gave each other following the meeting of their lips told them everything they did not say.

Masayoshi Shido is going down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. The first time I played Persona 5, I dated Haru and my first reaction to Mona's line saying Shido ruined the protagonist's life was that he didn't, since you get to meet and fall in love with Haru.


End file.
